


Blue Butterfly ~ Shino Oneshot

by Aluri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance, naruto - Freeform, ♥
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluri/pseuds/Aluri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butterflies and Flowers go nicely together ♥ A short oneshot with a female oc and the loveable bug guy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Butterfly ~ Shino Oneshot

Name: Aiko Miharu  
Age: almost 17  
Looks: sea green eyes and long purple hair

Crush: Shino  
Element: air  
(scale from 1-10)  
TaiJutsu: 6.5  
Genjutsu: 7  
Ninjutsu: 8.5  
Intelligence: 8  
Weaponary: 6  
Medical-Jutsu: 9  
Village: leaf  
Rank: what ever you feel fits (Chunin)  
Friends: Hinata (best friend) shes friends with mostly everyone  
Personality: understanding, caring, shy with strangers, not judgmental, likes to make people smile  
Likes: flowers, gardening, swimming, really long walks or hikes  
Dislikes: rain, storms, June bugs (any other bug is alright just not those lil devils !), liars, quitters

 

"Hinata-chan!" You called to her smiling. She looked over at you and jogged over you pulled her into a small hug, you had just gotten back from a mission. She smiled "How was your mission?" She asked walking with you in the direction of the Hokage's office.

"It went well, we didn't have any big trouble." You replied and she nodded. You blushed faintly and asked "How is your team?"

"Shino and Kiba are always getting stronger." She said quietly and you smiled "So are you Hinata-chan." You both came up to the Hokage's office knocking and entering. You bowed "How was the mission?" Tsunade asked. "Accomplished with no problem." She smiled and paid you "Well done."

"Thank you Lady Hokage."

"So Hinata-chan, would you like to pick up some stuff with me? We can have a big dinner." She nodded smiling faintly "You can invite your team too." You offered and she nodded "That's a good idea." After you went through the mart picking up things you would be making for dinner Hinata helped you carry it home and went to go find the guys while you started to cook.

Hinata had been your best friend since Academy days, and you soon became friends with her teammates Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. You had a lot of friends but something about Team 8 that made you love to spend time with them.

Not to mention you may have a small crush on the bug using nin. There was something about his mysteriousness that pulled you toward him. You haven't found the courage to tell him how you felt but you wanted to.

You tied your hair into a pony tail as you started cooking, it would be in the way if you didn't. You decided to make some Miso soup and rice with an assortment of fruits and vegetables. The door opened and you called a greeting just as you were finishing up.

"Something smells good!" You heard Kiba's voice and smiled "Almost finished!" You told them and they sat at the dining table. You started to carry a tray into the room and let out a surprised gasp as Shino pretty much appeared in front of you.

"Oh! Shino. Hi."

"Allow me to help you." He offered in that smooth, quiet voice giving you goose bumps and you smiled handing him one tray while taking the other "Thanks Shino-kun." You said sitting next to Hinata and he took the seat next to you "It's nothing Aiko-chan."

Dinner was nice, you had caught up on what had happened while you were away which wasn't a lot and of course spending time with Shino was always a good time in your book. When it started to get late and everyone had to go you gave each of them a hug. Shino tensed when you gave him his but he held you back with a sort of gentle care.

You checked on your garden, tending to the plants and flowers before taking a quick shower. You changed into your night cloths and laid down, the last thought you had on your mind before sleep took over was a certain bug using ninja.

The sun shining through your window woke you up in the morning. You got up and got ready for the day, getting dressed, brushing your hair, making some tea. After breakfast you took a glance at your garden and smiled at the flowers that were growing beautifully.

A butterfly flew to a flower beside you, it was a bright blue and it reminded you of Shino causing your heart to skip a beat. You decided to go for a walk heading in the direction of the forest. The trees blocked the sun so it was cool. You enjoyed the quiet and smiled lightly as the birds chirped.

"Aiko-chan?" You jumped when you heard someone say your name and you turned surprised to see Shino "Hello Shino-kun." You smiled blushing lightly. "What are you doing out here?" He asked you softly and you shrugged "Just going for a walk. What about you?"

"Looking for new species of bugs.." You smiled, you should have guessed "Well.. I'll leave you to it."

"Aiko-chan, wait." You turned and tiled your head, your eyes widen when he slowly reached his hands up taking off his sunglasses. Dark chocolate brown eyes stared into your sea-green ones.

"S-Shino-kun.." You breathed and he pulled his hood down. He was gorgeous.. But why was he showing you? "Aiko-chan.. I've been trying to tell you for awhile now.." He stared taking a few steps closer to you and taking your chin in his hand lifting it up and looking deep into your eyes.

"I really like you." You blushed darkly and your eyes rested on his lips for a second before looking back to his eyes "I-I like you too, Shino-kun." He didn't wait any longer to pull your lips into a warm kiss. It made your heart pump and you kissed him back wrapping your arms around him.

You smiled as he pulled away and he smiled back "Would you be mine, Aiko-chan?" You nodded and kissed his cheek "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!~ ♥
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
